


Proposal in Pajamas

by linguisticswithlester



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Amazingphil - Freeform, DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, Dan Howell - Freeform, Engagement, Fluff, Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Oneshot, Phan - Freeform, Phil Lester - Freeform, idk i thought this was cute, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 10:30:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15727581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linguisticswithlester/pseuds/linguisticswithlester
Summary: What better way to start a day than with a proposal in pajamas?





	Proposal in Pajamas

**Author's Note:**

> Based off an anonymous prompt I was sent on Tumblr. 
> 
> Prompt: phil proposes to dan while phantis cry in the background
> 
> I didn't write the phantis crying in the background but, i think we all can agree that they would be and/or still calling them "bros" but, whatcha gonna do?
> 
> I hope you enjoy!!

    “Holy _shit_ ,” Phil thought as he carefully folded his side of the duvet back over his mattress trying his best not to make too much noise or cause any sudden movements. While Dan was a pretty heavy sleeper, Phil knew that today was a day he could not risk being too careless; if Dan woke up too early, Phil’s whole plan would be ruined.

    Walking as lightly as he could towards the kitchen, Phil’s heart started to race. Yes, he has been quite nervous about this for a few weeks now but, it hit him hard this morning.

_He was going to purpose to Dan today; his bestest friend and soulmate._

     He remembers meeting Dan for the first time all those years ago at a train station in Manchester. He was the most nervous he has ever been; heart racing a million beats per minute; face flushed. Dan wasn’t like the others Phil previously had “crushes” on. Dan felt safe, like home; he felt like the missing piece Phil had been looking for but never managed to find…until the 19th of October in the middle of a crowded train station. Dan could make him laugh until his sides start to ache. He remembers his face hurt that night because he just couldn’t stop smiling that day; he felt genuinely happy. Dan proved that through thick and thin, he would be there for Phil.

     Ten years ago, he had no idea what he was doing but, he went for it. He fell in love and never stopped. He didn’t know what would happen between them but, he knew it was once in a lifetime. Long train rides, weekend visits when his parents were away, silly videos, and cat whiskers make up the beginning of their love story. It wasn’t like anyone else’s and Phil wouldn’t change it for the world.

       Phil walked towards the sink and filled up a glass with water; he needed to calm down. Taking a deep breath in, Phil got to work setting up the kitchen.

***

       It’s done. 

     The kitchen was set up just how Phil envisioned it. It was simple and elegant but still screamed Dan and Phil. White roses sat in a vase in the middle of the table surrounded by petals thrown about. Pictures they have taken together throughout the years lay spread out across the room mixed in with the petals. A screen grab of pinof 1 and pictures from the train station, pictures they took in Japan, tour photos and random domestic ones; all photos they never shared with the internet; pictures they saved just for them. The blob fish plushie and Dan’s Tonberry plushie were set on either sides of the vase to represent inside jokes and Christmas gifts. Dan kept that green monster all these years, not knowing that ten years later it would be here, helping in Phil’s proposal. Black and white balloons were blown up and littered all over the floor and fairy light hung from the ceiling. It was perfect. Perfect to them didn’t mean a walk on the beach with the sunset behind them, a giant diamond ring, and a band playing their song with one of them down on one knee. No, perfect for Dan and Phil was a completely imperfect mess that was held together with an ampersand.   

_“One last thing.”_ Phil thought to himself as he took one final look around the room to make sure everything looked presentable.

     Phil opened up the kitchen cupboard that held all their coffee mugs. For two grown men they owned enough mugs that, if they wanted to, they could go months without washing a single dish. Hidden inside one of the very back mugs that hasn’t seen the light of day since they moved in, was Dan’s ring. It was simple, just a band; silver in color. No rock or anything flashy. Instead, something engraved on the inside.

_Soulmates_

     Dan didn’t necessarily believe in souls but, Dan argued that soulmates was the only thing that sounded powerful enough to describe what they had. Something no one can really understand; something only they could experience together. It was confusing and incredible all at the same time.

     Picking up the black velvet box, trying not to make too much noise with the cups, Phil opened it to take a look at the ring once more before it sat on Dan’s finger.

_*Buzz*_

     Startled by the sudden noise, Phil jumped. If his heart started beating any faster, he might just pass out. He closed the ring box and set it on the counter. Picking up his phone, he saw he had some new messages.

_Dan: hey_

_Dan: good morning_

_Dan: where are you_

     Phil let out a little chuckle. Dan’s awake just in time. His heart beat picked up again.

_Phil: im in the kitchen_

 

_Dan: good im starving_

_Dan: you better have made breakfast_

_Dan: or at least left my cereal unbothered_

 

_Phil: oops_

_Here we go._

     Phil sent that last text, took a deep breath, grabbed the ring, and got down on one knee. Everything he’s ever wanted is in one person and he wants to promise that one person forever. He heard shuffled footsteps on the hardwood floor, he knew exactly where Dan was by the sound of his steps, he would be rounding the corner into the kitchen any sec-

     “Phil, I told yo-…Phil?” Dan stopped dead in his tracks. The kitchen was all done up and clean, there were balloons everywhere, rose petals, pictures, hell, even plushies, but, most importantly Phil was there; on one knee.

     “What is all this?” he took a step towards Phil, tears begging to be let free, “Phil,” Dan said once more as his voice got cut off by the break before the cry.

_This is it._

     Phil grabbed Dan’s hands between his and help them close.

      “Dan, I love you, you know that. I have since day one. You where the thing that kept me going and made me feel safe. You showed me what love was and that I was worthy of it. You always had a smile to lend when I needed one the most. You never doubted me or made me feel small. You kept me grounded yet, let me fly. I adore everything about you and always will. Your dimples, your freckles, your laugh that’s too loud, the way your hands fit perfectly into mine, the way I can rest my head on your chest and our hearts beat as one.

      Our love is something special, it’s not like most. Our love is sitting in pajamas and waiting for the next anime to load. It’s you screaming at me about eating your cereal and when I have to make sure you eat something when you get lost in a game. Little things, like contact lens pots on the tap and unused straightening irons. Its overused sharpies and socks left in the living room. It’s you calling me spoon and me saying I hate you when you do something cute. That’s our love; chaotic and never ending."

  
     Dan’s tears never stayed at bay, they were streaming down his face, pooling down his cheeks. Letting out little laughs here and there but, never breaking eye contact.

     Phil took a breath.

     “Forever used to scare me but, forever with you is still not enough.”

     “…But, it’s a good place to start.

     Dan Howell, will you marry me?”

     Dan didn’t say anything. He stood there for a second, tears highlighting his face. A smile broke out showing with dimples and sad freckles. Pulling Phil up off his knees, he wrapped Phil up in hug, holding him tight.

     “Of course, I’ll marry you, you spork” And with that, Dan put his hands behind Phil’s head and ran his fingers through his hair. Letting their lips touch, the kiss wasn’t rough or fast. It was light and soft, it conveyed everything Dan was feeling without having to use words when his voice wouldn’t let him communicate. This kiss proved that falling in love was worth it all those years ago and staying in love, well, that is fucking amazing. 

     Phil slipped the ring on Dan’s finger. They promised each other forever a long time ago but, today that promise was fulfilled.

  
***

 

     Soaking in the joys and adrenalines that come with getting engaged, they sat close and intertwined and ate breakfast together, looking at all the pictures they took throughout the years.

     “Hey Phil, I think we’ve earned another photo to add to the pile.” Dan said as he did a little smirk; grabbing his phone from the table. They got close and took so many domestic, cute photos that they would save for later and cherish always.

     They took one more photo though. A normal one; one where they weren’t hugging, weren’t kissing, no arms around shoulders, no hands being held, just a photo of them sitting at their kitchen table; smiling and glowing. They posted that picture to their social medias with the caption “Woke up like this.”

   They loved their audience very much, they got them so far and are so loyal and creative, just about out sass Dan on every level. Dan and Phil wanted to give the people what they wanted without sacrificing what they wanted as well. The first pictures were for Dan and Phil to keep, that last one however, was for their audience. A cute picture really, a Dan and Phil selfie.

     But, hidden in the background, not completely out of view, was the ring box. Open and empty, but nonetheless there. They didn’t want to do a “we’re getting married post!” That wasn’t them, if it was they would have completely different channels with completely different fans. They liked keeping their relationship private without keeping it a secret.

     They didn’t have to say they were together to let people know. It was hidden in little messages and photos, touches and heart-eyes; in case anyone cared enough to know…

     they could. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to send me a prompt, you can do so over on tumblr @ linguisticswithlester


End file.
